Candies & Cigarettes
by Malteada
Summary: Los labios de Craig sabían a una extraña mezcla de tabaco y... dulce. - McTucker. Lemon.


**Candies and Cigarettes**

* * *

—Vas a terminar como Cartman si sigues comiendo esas porquerías.

El muchacho de cabellos negros y desordenados alzó la mirada, viendo al chico rubio que igualmente lo veía, con una ceja alzada y cierta mueca de asco. Rodó los ojos y volvió a darle un mordisco a la barra de chocolate, flexionando las rodillas y recargando la cabeza en la pared para estar en una posición más cómoda.

El rubio suspiró y trató de darle calor a sus manos frotándolas, a pesar de que tenía los guantes, sentía los dedos entumecidos. Se subió la capucha de su anorak y miró de reojo a Craig, quien llevaba su inseparable gorro azul, sólo que ahora encima de éste también se había cubierto con la capucha de la chaqueta.

Se encontraban en el patio trasero del instituto, el pelinegro sentado en el césped cubierto de nieve y Kenny de pie recargado en la pared, mirando a su compañero y pensando que estaba demente como para sentarse en la nieve y congelarse el trasero. Ese lunes era uno de los más fríos en South Park y, según habían comentado en la televisión, así seguiría toda la semana.

—¿Te das cuenta de cuántos dulces has comido? —preguntó Kenny, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos las envolturas de paletas, chocolates, gomas de mascar y sabrá Dios qué otros azúcares más tirados en el suelo, a un lado del chico.

—No —respondió secamente, terminando de meter en su boca el pequeño pedazo de barra de chocolate que quedaba.

La campana sonó. Tucker bufó con fastidio y de mala gana se levantó, sacudiendo después la leve capa de nieve de sus pantalones. Después, cubrió con ésta misma las envolturas de dulces hasta asegurarse que no se vieran, a lo que el rubio sólo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Al entrar al salón, el azabache fue a su respectivo asiento, es decir, el último pupitre de la fila de en medio, pero antes de sentarse metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dio cuenta que tenía más envolturas de dulces. Eran pocas, pero aún así fue al bote de basura a tirarlas.

Ya cumplido su propósito, iba a aplastarse en su mesa banco cuando se le dio por dirigir la mirada a la puerta. Frunció el ceño extrañado al notar en el pasillo a Kenny y a una chica que no conocía, sin embargo, ¿qué hacían afuera aquellos dos?

Craig se mantuvo a una distancia discreta para oír lo que la muchacha le decía. Eso no estaba bien. Pero a Craig Tucker le importaba un carajo.

—¿Chocolates, dices? —comentó Kenny, sonriéndole a la chica. Craig rodó los ojos.

—Sí, son para ti —contestó ella, y, ruborizada, le extendió una caja de tamaño pequeño con un listón encima.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero alguien se le adelantó:

—A él no le gustan los dulces.

Una voz monótona y fría los interrumpió. Ambos voltearon y vieron al chico de ojos oscuros cruzado de brazos, observándolos.

—¿Ah, n-no?

McCormick miró alarmado a Craig y después a la chica.

—No.

—Craig, cállate —dijo el rubio.

Tucker lo miró por unos segundos, para después hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo medio y entrar al salón de clase de nuevo. Se dirigió a su asiento y se dejó caer en él con apatía, poniendo sus brazos en el banco y recargándose en ellos, cerrando los ojos. Ignorando las palabras del profesor que apenas llegaba y comenzaba a ordenar que se callaran.

El silencio no se hizo esperar en el aula. Dos minutos después Craig abrió un ojo y pudo ver desde su último pupitre al viejo que comenzaba a anotar en la pizarra cosas del tema del que seguramente explicaría. Tucker resopló, haciendo que algunos mechones negros de su frente se movieran un poco.

Clavó la vista en la nuca del rubio que tenía sentado en frente suyo. Se incorporó un poco y vio por encima del hombro de McCormick cómo éste jugaba con el obsequio que aquella chica le había dado.

—Pensé que te saltarías la clase para irte a follar con esa tipa —susurró en su oído, con cierto tono ácido.

—Nah, ella quería algo serio —respondió, en el mismo tono susurrante.

Craig rió entre dientes con sarcasmo.

—Y tú no quieres nada serio, ¿verdad? —hizo una pausa, y después añadió—: Típico de ti.

—No —admitió—. No quiero nada formal…

Entonces, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y Craig hizo lo mismo para evitar que sus cabezas chocaran, aún sin despegar sus ojos de él.

—…No con ella —agregó Kenny, sonriéndole.

Volvió a la misma posición de antes, dándole la espalda. Craig parpadeó, preguntándose qué carajos quiso Kenny decir con eso. Frunció el ceño, pensando que debía de estar tomándole el pelo. Recargó el codo en la mesa, llevándose la mano a la mejilla y miró hacia un lado, sin hacerle caso al hombre adulto que no paraba de parlotear desde sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo.

—Ni con ella y ni con nadie más, querrás decir —replicó en voz alta.

McCormick se giró bruscamente, mirándolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Craig lo observó, sin dejar en ningún momento la posición en la que estaba.

—Idiota, todos sabemos que te tirarías a las vías del tren antes que acostarte miles de veces con la misma persona, si sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo, con voz monótona.

Kenneth alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres apostar? —desafió.

—McCormick y Tucker…

La voz fuerte y grave del profesor los interrumpió. Ninguno de los susodichos, no habían tenido ni la más remota idea de que habían dejado de hablar en voz baja, ni tampoco que eran observados ahora por aquél hombre y sus compañeros de clase. No obstante, seguían mirándose el uno al otro, desafiantes. Hasta que la voz del maestro rompió el silencio otra vez.

—¡McCormick y Tucker…! —exclamó, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

—¿Qué coño quiere?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo con descortesía, esta vez ambos pares de ojos enfadados puestos en el hombre, quien enrojeció, echando humo por las orejas.

—Oh, mierda —maldijo el rubio por lo bajo, y cerró los ojos, esperando que todo fuera un sueño.

Acto seguido, Craig Tucker y Kenny McCormick fueron mandados a la oficina del señor Mackey.

Una simple detención en la sala de castigos, un reporte o un sermón pensaron que se esperarían. Cualquiera de esas cosas. Sin embargo, no fue así, el castigo consistió en que se quedaran a limpiar el aula después de clase… Era eso o llamar a sus padres. Después de todo, bien podrían dar como excusa que habían llegado tarde a casa porque _"se les fue el tiempo en la casa de un amigo_", o cualquier otro pretexto. Por lo que, después de que tocaran la campana que avisaba la hora de salida, en vez de ir por sus libros y largarse, agarrarían escoba y trapeador.

Pero mientras tanto, ambos chicos esperarían en la sala de castigos y vigilados por Mackey, por supuesto. El silencio en aquella sala era hasta palpable, interrumpido sólo a veces por Kenny quien silbaba.

Mackey carraspeó.

—Chicos, procuren guardar silencio, ¿okay? Faltan sólo veinte minutos para tocar el timbre, ¿okay?

**·&·**

El aula se encontraba vacía y silenciosa. Una cubeta de agua estaba en el suelo y un chico de sudadera naranja, con escoba en mano, barría unos papeles y los depositaba después en el bote de basura. McCormick suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, limpiándose el ligero sudor frío y dejando salir un gruñido de molestia. Maldijo por lo bajo a los desastrosos y cochinos que tenía por compañeros de clase.

El pelinegro veía con indiferencia por una de las ventanas del salón, con la cara casi pegada contra ésta. Detrás de los vidrios empañados se podían ver los copos de nieve que caían de un cielo gris. Craig hizo que su aliento chocara contra la ventana, para después deslizar su dedo índice y hacer dibujos, sumamente entretenido.

—Craig, te toca trapear.

El susodicho resopló con fastidio y se dio la vuelta para tomar el condenado trapeador. Lo introdujo toscamente en la cubeta de agua, lo sacó y se dedicó a trapear el piso, ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante. Tucker, mientras deslizaba el trapeador, sólo se limitaba a pensar en que necesitaba un maldito cigarrillo… y una barra de chocolate también no estaría nada mal. Ya había _ingerido _ambos al mismo tiempo, y a pesar de que Kenny le decía que era un enfermo, al azabache le parecía delicioso. Cigarrillos y dulces… Demonios, comenzaba a hacérsele agua la boca.

—¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a la chica ardiente de en la mañana?

La voz serena del rubio sacó a Craig de sus pensamientos, éste se detuvo por un segundo y lo miró. Entonces, volvió a su tarea como si nada. Sabía a cuál chica se refería el otro. La tipeja esa arrastrada que le brindó chocolates.

—Simplemente quería joderte —fue la sencilla respuesta de Tucker.

—Que sepas, que sí me gustan los dulces… sólo que no de una manera obsesiva como a ti —trató de aclarar, acomodando distraídamente unos bolígrafos dentro del lapicero que había sobre el escritorio del profesor.

—Bien por ti —respondió, sin mirarlo.

Kenny, por otro lado, continuó observándole, atento a sus movimientos. Craig podía sentir la mirada del muchacho encima de él, cosa que empezaba a incomodarle.

Cinco minutos después, sólo le faltaba limpiar una estúpida mancha del suelo que no la podía quitar fácilmente y después se largarían.

Ya hecho, el pelinegro echó un vistazo al aula. Podía jurar que el piso casi brillaba.

Se dirigió al escritorio y se trepó en él, quedando sentado, y recargó las manos sobre la madera. A su lado, Kenny estaba recargado contra la misma mesa.

Craig sacó una barra de chocolate blanco que recordó mantenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Lo desenvolvió y le dio la primera mordida. El rubio lo miró al oír el _crunch _y simplemente rodó los ojos ante la azúcar-obsesión del chico, de nuevo presente.

Un chocolate blanco devorado.

Dos gomas de mascar.

Un caramelo.

Otro caramelo más…

Y Kenny, en medio del pasillo, explotó. Y le arrebató al pelinegro la paleta apenas cuando éste estaba dirigiéndola a su boca.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —replicó Craig—. Devuélvemelo.

—No. Estoy hasta los cojones de verte comiendo toda esta mierda…

Craig se sonrojó. Pero no de vergüenza o alguna cosa parecida, sino de enojo.

—¿Y a ti qué carajo te importa?

—No me importa en realidad, pero el solo hecho de verte comiendo toda esta mierda azucarada me provoca arcadas, ¿sabes? —dijo, ceñudo.

—¿Y a ti quién te manda a verme tragando? Siempre puedes largarte al cuerno y dejarme —alzó la voz, y con mirada asesina, se acercó al rubio dispuesto a quitarle su preciado caramelo.

Pero el de naranja no lo hizo. Y esquivando a Craig, siguió caminando por el pasillo, manteniendo el dichoso caramelo en una mano, ignorando entonces las maldiciones que ahora Tucker le regalaba. Hasta que éste último, al borde de escupir ya bilis, se plantó frente al blondo y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—Mira McCormick, yo nunca me he metido en tu puta vida, así que te agradecería que no te metas en la mía y me dejes tragar lo que me venga en gana…

La voz de Craig era amenazante y ácida, sin embargo, Kenny no se dejó amilanar. Si no que sonrió ladinamente y, sorpresivamente, se metió el dulce a la boca, dejando estupefacto a Craig. Quien ya estaba que iba a lanzar fuego por la nariz.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Era el último!

Tucker lo lanzó con una fuerza anormal al suelo, haciendo que la espalda de Kenny se estrellara contra éste a dos metros de donde estaba el colérico pelinegro. Kenny se quejó por el dolor, pero, queriendo encolerizar aún más a Craig, rió y le dio una fuerte mordida al caramelo.

Acto seguido, sacó de su boca tan sólo el palito de donde había estado sostenido el tan problemático dulce. Masticándolo entonces.

—Eres hombre muerto, McCormick… —murmuró secamente el otro, acercándose a zancadas y tronándose los nudillos, muy dispuesto a hacer puré el rostro de Kenny.

Kenny sonrió con malicia y se dejó caer al suelo, quedando acostado. Y, de la nada, comenzó a acariciar de forma erótica su propio cuerpo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacerme, _Craaaaig_? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Vas a torturarme? ¿Atarme, quizás? ¿Vas a…?

Las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando un furioso Tucker se le lanzó encima, dándole una paliza.

Así, la pelea entre ambos chicos comenzó. Con Craig dando puñetazos por doquier y Kenny defendiéndose como podía y con un labio partido y sangrante.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Craig! ¡Dame más! ¡Golpéame! ¡Sométeme! ¡Auch…!

—¡Cállate!

El azabache cerró su puño derecho, muy dispuesto a dejar noqueado a McCormick. Pero éste, dándose cuenta, se incorporó como pudo y lo tomó de las muñecas, cambiando sus posiciones y dejando a Craig debajo.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que las chicas se me acerquen y me den obsequios? —preguntó Kenny, sosteniendo con fuerza las muñecas del otro a ambos lados de la cabeza del chico.

Craig rió con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué dices? A mí me importa un carajo con quién te acuestes, es tu estúpida vida y si quieres contraer SIDA pues bien…

Kenny sonrió.

—No te creo.

—Pues ese ya no es mi puñetero problema, ahora quítate de encima o te juro que…

No pudo terminar. Pues los labios del otro se unieron a los de él sin que Craig pudiese siquiera haber visto el rostro del rubio acercarse.

**·&·**

Los labios de Craig sabían a una extraña mezcla de dulce y tabaco. Pareciéndole a Kenny el beso con el sabor más curioso, extraño y a la vez más exquisito que haya tenido. Mientras que con las chicas el típico sabor siempre había sido cereza o cualquier otro _lipstick_, Kenny también se había besuqueado (y acostado) con varios chicos antes, y estaba seguro que ninguna boca le había sido _interesante _como la que estaba explorando en ese momento.

Y se encargaría de que no sólo fueran a ser sus labios lo que probaría de Craig Tucker.

Craig echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir los tibios labios de Kenny bajar por su cuello. Se sentía bien. Nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer tales cosas con Kenny y, a pesar de que se había preguntado e imaginado alguna vez cómo sería enrollarse con el rubio, nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar. Pero ahora ahí estaba. En el suelo, con McCormick encima de él y besando y mordiendo su cuello. El enfado que había sentido momentos antes había desaparecido tan rápido como llegó al sentir la textura de los labios de Kenny contra los suyos, y ahora lo invadía poco a poco el sentimiento de placer.

Sentimiento que fue sustituido por el de la confusión cuando sintió al otro abruptamente parar.

Kenny se puso de pie.

—Ven —dijo, sonriendo ladino y tendiéndole la mano.

Craig lo miró desconfiado, y para qué negarlo, levemente acalorado. Entonces, queriendo de nuevo joder al rubio, le sonrió burlón desde el suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿A McCormick le da miedo hacerlo en medio del pasillo del instituto?

_Craig, siempre tan directo y digno_.

Kenny soltó una carcajada ante este pensamiento. Después, se mordió el labio y se acuclilló, quedando su rostro cerca al de ojos oscuros. Tucker, con los codos y manos aún apoyados en el suelo, se echó para atrás ante la cercanía.

—Si quieres puedo hacértelo aquí y ahora, en el piso…, en el pasillo, donde cualquier profesor que no se ha ido a su casa nos pille en pleno acto, eso lo haría más excitante, ¿no crees? —terminó preguntando el rubio, rozando a su vez sus propios labios con los de un ceñudo Craig—. No parece agradarte mucho la idea, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué planeas?

Kenny sonrió de lado.

—Sígueme.

**·&·**

Terminaron encerrándose en una de las aulas vacías y un poco más lejanas que se encontraban de cualquier otro salón donde pudiese estar algún profesor (como la Dirección o la oficina de Mackey). Y a pesar de que aun cabía la posibilidad de que los descubriesen, no le tomaron importancia, ¿quién estaría ahí a esas horas? No lo sabían y sencillamente no les importaba.

La ropa y zapatos quedaron olvidados y desparramados por ahí en el suelo y Kenny depositó al de cabellos negros sobre el escritorio, tirando las cosas que se encontraban sobre éste con impaciencia. En ningún momento sin dejar de besar y marcar con sus dientes la blanca piel del cuello y pecho de Craig, tomando de vez en cuando sus labios y Craig mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio, jalándolo a su vez, sonriendo interiormente al escucharlo gemir y al ver la pequeña herida que le había dejado. Probablemente por la pelea de hace unos momentos.

El pelinegro se incorporó repentinamente y colocó al ojiazul debajo. Cuando éste quiso levantarse, Tucker lo tomó por los hombros y lo estampó contra el escritorio, depositándose después arriba de él. Kenny jadeó al sentir sus sexos rozarse y Craig pronto besaba su mentón, clavícula y su cuello, en tanto el rubio acariciaba y jalaba suavemente el cabello negro.

Minutos después, nuevamente McCormick intercambió las posiciones, procurando que el otro chico no se moviese y se le diera por querer ponerlo debajo de nuevo.  
Sujetándolo por las caderas, trazó un camino de besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, ante la atenta mirada de Craig. Pronto sus labios se encontraron con el miembro erecto del otro, donde el blondo dio una rápida lamida.

Craig arqueó la espalda y sujetó con fuerza los cabellos rubios del ojiazul, sintiendo un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir mientras Kenny le estimulaba.

—M-Maldición… —murmuró en un jadeo, sintiendo placenteras olas eléctricas golpeándolo.

Pudieron haber sido minutos, o incluso sólo segundos, pero maldita sea, Kenneth iba a hacer que se corriera _ya _en ese mismo instante.

—McCormick…

Kenny sabía lo que venía. Por lo que dejó su labor y alejó su rostro antes de que aquella sustancia le salpicara.

Y _Dios_, cuando miró al azabache, el rubio también se hubiese corrido en ese momento al ver aquella imagen ante sus ojos:

Craig dejaba salir un largo suspiro y una pequeña, aunque notoria sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, mostrando una completa expresión de placer en su rostro, perlado por el sudor.

…Pero tuvo que contenerse.

Craig abrió los ojos, descubriendo a Kenny con un preservativo. Frunció el ceño.

—No —dijo secamente, Kenny lo miró—. Yo voy arriba.

Kenny soltó una carcajada.

—Ni de coña.

—Yo voy arriba —repitió, terco.

Kenny lo miró en silencio, pensativo. Después, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

Sonrió y, acercándose al pelinegro, lo besó. Besando de nuevo su cuello hasta bajar a su pecho, atento y mirando las expresiones de Tucker.  
Por eso, cuando el chico finalmente echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, Kenny sonrió. Sin dejar de besar y acariciar los delgados y blancos muslos de Craig, distrayéndolo.

Kenny siguió besando aquellos muslos mientras por otra parte se colocaba el preservativo.

Porque ni de broma iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer suyo a aquel muchachito tenaz de cabellos negros.

Craig pronto escuchó algo romperse y abrió los ojos, observando cómo Kenny se colocaba un preservativo y pronto se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo siento…

Dijo, y antes de que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, el rubio lo penetró de una sola estocada. Provocando con ello que Craig diera un largo gemido de dolor, mordiéndose los labios. En tanto Kenny le besaba el rostro, tratando de calmarlo.

—Maldito hijo de… Ngh, eres un jodido bruto… —murmuró el azabache entre jadeos—. Muévete —susurró, y más que una petición, fue una orden.

Kenny obedeció. Primero moviéndose lentamente, hasta que no soportó el ritmo demasiado lento e incrementó la velocidad y Craig encajó las uñas con fuerza en su espalda, arañándolo y mordiendo el hombro del rubio de vez en cuando.

El ojiazul escondió el rostro en el blanco cuello del chico, hasta que dio con ese punto de placer en Craig y éste le jaló del pelo, dándole a entender que lo repitiera. Así, ambos se dejaron llevar por todo ese cúmulo de placer que sentían. Hasta que ambos llegaron a su cumbre, respirando agitadamente.

Kenny se recostó a su lado como pudo en aquél escritorio.

Minutos después ambos se ponían sus ropas y Craig se encendía un cigarrillo.

McCormick miró al pelinegro, notando algo extraño.

Se acercó a él y, repentinamente, lo tomó de la nuca. Craig lo miró interrogativo.

—¿Qué tienes aquí? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, mirando cierta zona de su cuello.

Una pequeña mancha.

Kenny se quedó pensativo. Hasta que, sorpresivamente, atacó el cuello de Craig con sus labios.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces! —exclamó Craig, sintiendo un repentino calor invadiendo su rostro.

McCormick se separó de él con una sonrisa y Craig dirigió una mano a su cuello, mirando a su acompañante con aparente molestia.

—Chocolate —dijo finalmente, lamiéndose los labios. Craig alzó una ceja—. Tenías chocolate en tu cuello, mira hasta dónde ha llegado tu adicción…

—No soy ningún maldito adicto —contestó Craig molesto.

Kenny sonrió. Después, acercó sus labios al oído de Craig:

—Para la próxima vez sería bueno traer algo de jarabe de chocolate… —aventuró seductor.

Craig se mordió el labio. Mierda, aquello sonaba delicioso. Y quizá con unos cigarros… Sin embargo, el rubio había olvidado algo.

Posteriormente dijo algo que dejó a Kenny con un escalofrío…:

—La próxima vez yo voy arriba.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

_Tiempo sin escribir!_

_Tenía esta historia por ahí botada a medio terminar y bueno, he aquí. Hace mucho que quería escribir algo con esta pareja, y sí, McTucker. Con Kenny arriba [?]. Me gusta más un Craig uke, así que lamento si los decepcioné a algunos xD ya que, en verdad he visto muchos Craig seme y bueno... Sentía que debía ukearlo [?]._

_Y bueno, no soy buena con el lemon, así que no sé si quedó como Lime o yo qué sé. Normalmente procuro no escribirlo detallada y gráficamente, por eso me quedó algo corto xD_  
_En fin, otra cosa, estoy escribiendo otro. Sí. Otra historia de SP, sí, un McTucker. Así que si quieren..., pues la publicaré cuando... pues cuando pueda y me pegue la gana. Vale no, cuando tenga tiempo._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
